


Tell Me What You Want

by PrinceFelix



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Season 9 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceFelix/pseuds/PrinceFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Freeway, Maine loses his ability to speak. Wash works out a new way of communicating with his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

It had been about 3 weeks since the freeway. Maine had spent 2 of those weeks in the infirmary, replacing gause, resting and choking down antibiotics. Wash had been with 479er in the ship when it had happened, he was frantic when he heard, yelling and pleading to see him; medical staff holding him back from the large bay doors to the infirmary. When he was allowed in, Maine was tucked precariously under a blanket much to small for him. He was unconscious, blood still seeping out of the bandages that encased his throat. Wash choked back a sound of alarm and pulled up a chair. From there he didnt move until Maine was released.  
It was determined in the last week Maine wouldn't be able to speak again, this didnt bother Maine considering the amount of chatting he actually did, but it hit Wash hard.  
"What do you mean he cant talk?" He slammed is fists down on a table.  
"Sir.. his voice box was destroyed along with the vocal chords, honestly hes lucky he didn't drown in his own blood." One of the doctors replied. Wash unlatched his helmet, staring at the doctor with disbelief. It was then that Maine scooped him up in his arms, even in armor maine could carry him like he weighed nothing.  
"We're not done here!" Wash called as Maine carried him out the double doors.  
They came to the dorms and entered Wash's. Maine finally put him down.  
"So what do we do now?" Wash asked, Maine took a seat on washed bed and shrugged.  
"Sign language?" Wash suggested, Maine shook his head. It would take too long. "Uh.. " He ran his hands through his hair and paced, hed been doing a lot of that. "You could use one of those uh.. what are they called? Theyre like text to speech." Maine rolled his eyes.  
"Hey! Im just trying to help. Can we be serious about this?"  
Ideas flew and quickly got shut down by Maine, Wash began to get frustrated. He could feel tears begin to burn in the back of his eyes.  
"I don't know what to do.." Wash muttered and sat down on the floor. Starting to take off his armor piece by piece.  
When all the armor was off and strewn around on the floor Maine scooped Wash up in his arms, he felt so small compared to this golliath of a man, but always safe. Maine made a sound from his throat, like some kind of growl and Wash looked up at him, his face lighting up.  
"Does that hurt?" He asked, Maine shook his head.  
"Then- then we can use that. Y'know like some kind of communication. You can just teach me what you want." Maine smiled at Washes enthusiasm and kissed him on the top of the head.  
The week went by with Maine trying to tell Wash what he wanted. The lunch room was the easiest since all lunches were the same, Wash knew Maine could get his own food but Wash was pretty sure Maine was getting used to the whole "my boyfriend will get me things" even though Maine denied it when ever he would ask.  
Wash woke up one morning to find large arms wrapped around his waist, it only scared him the smallest bit until he glanced over his shoulder. Maine had been having bad nightmares since the Freeway and more often then sometimes ended up in bed with Wash.  
At the movement of Wash, Maines eyes opened and he squinted through the dark.  
"Hi.." Wash said quietly, Maine grunted in response. "Do you need something?"  
Maine made a growl that Wash hadnt heard before and wash sat up. "What? I dont know what that mean." Maine repeated it but it was still no clearer to him.  
"Maine, I don't kno-" Wash was cut off by Maines arms wrapping around his waist again and pulling him down back into the covers.  
"Oh." Wash could feel a smile creeping up on his face. "Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks!  
> If you guys want future updates of what in doing with my stuff you can follow me on my Tumblr  
> Prince-faust.Tumblr.com


End file.
